Dream Ever so Sweetly
by AngelClara
Summary: Chloe starts having some wicked dreams that start to become reality.....
1. Sweet Dreams

Dream so Ever Sweetly.  
  
I'm supposed to be the realist. I'm not really. Its all a facade to hide my weakness. Can you imagine the looks on people's faces when they find out I've been dreaming of him again? The dreams are so soft. Like silk woven around my feeble mind. My will is not as strong as it should be,my defences cannot withstand his smile. It is the singular look of affection when coming from him deems me to hell. As darkness flits across the sky once more I welcome the new night. My eyelids flutter, sleep encasing me in its warmth. I smile, another night in his presense. I can see the sun shinning beyond the horizon. Its always the same, its always here I come to see him. Always by the running water, by a stream that runs like ice all year round. Its cold and majestic. Rocks scamper across the surface, sweeping away in the tides. I sit on the shore, eroded by the waters cycles. The birds sing sweetly as if they feel me and all I yearn for. It is here I wait. The suns last rays streak over the mountains setting an unearthly glow. A rare smile licks at my features. I can feel him already. His agile figure creates a shadow of power, enforced by the suns dying aura. His hair glistens blackly in the darkness as the sun fades away. The moon shines over his eyes, reflecting laughter, innocence and mystery. His black jeans cling to his thighs and sweep round his calves. His top is made of red velvet, the colour of wine and blood. I shudder in anticipation. He settles down beside me and the crickets start humming. Setting a melody mixed with starlight and the swishing sounds of the once dormant river. His face is so close to mine I feel the faint huff of warm breath being exhaled from his rosy red lips. His words resounded through the atmosphere as he sighs my name. "Chloe". He leans in at his lips are touching mine. So softly, I'm not sure if I imagined it or not. The kisses become harder and more passionate. Finally I pull away only to be drawn into his eyes. The calm I find there is reasuring. Any hurt that I have been through any pain or suffering, it doesn't exist here. He won't let it. He chases it away with his hungry, sugary kisses. This is true bliss and there is no other like it. I lick my lips unconsiously and he smiles. He lifts me up and I can feel his muscles beneath his fluidly shirt. The velvet caresses my fingers as I run them up and down his chest. As we reach the river I find myself falling. Into an icy pit of nothingness.  
  
The alarm clock beeps and I groan. Once again a dream of him is interupted by the trivialties of school. Its not fair. Why can't I have these dreams on the weekends? I jump out of bed and take a shower. The hot water soothes my spirit from the sleepiness of night. Its almost as good as a cup of good caffine. I run a hand through my short hair. What to wear. I pull out my Cherry Doc. Martens. Gotta love those shoes. They shout power. I pull on a dress. I don't think I've ever worn one to school yet.I find an olive dress. Its a strappy number that swishes round my knees. It frills out about 2 inches above the top of my boots.I pull my hair up in bobbypins with gel. A singular strand falls beside my face and I sigh. I pull on a black over coat that finishes around my thigh. I quickly run downs stairs and grab a bite of toast. I was car pooling with Clark today. Butterflies flittered around in my stomach. "Come on Chloe this is Clark, so what if you've had some ranchy dreams about him, so what if you have a crush? He's still your friend" I ran out the door and waited. By 9:00 he still hadn't shown and I sighed. He obviously wasn't going to show up. That really stung, He couldn't even have been bothered to ring me and tell me that he couldn't pick me up. I glowered at the roadside as I walked to school. Clark was going to get an earfull. Crush or no.  
  
I slammed the door of the Torch. I hadn't seen Clark yet but as soon as I do he'll wish that I had shishkababed him.The office was damp and sour smelling from the rain. The rust that clung to the ceiling pipes dripped onto the carpet making it look like blood. I picked up the envelope opener. It was sharp and looked like a celtic knife. Green jewels were incrusted in the intricate pattern. I played with the silver handle. It was slippery and shiny. A loud knock resounded from the locked door and I was so shocked I dropped the knife. It slipped from my grasp and slashed my wrist. "Dammit!" I swore trying to stop the blood from spurting everywhere. "Come in" I said biting my lip trying to muffle a string of swear words. Clark opened the door and saw me in the most peculiar position. I was holding the cursed envelope opener in one hand that had blood staining the tip and I was craddling my cut wrist. Add that to the rust stains that looked like blood and it pretty much looked like a suicide attempt. Clark's eyes widened. "Clark" I said in a scowl. "Get your ass in here now" Clark's eyes never strayed far from me and I rolled my eyes. I quickly dropped the knife and grabbed a bandage from the first aid kit them I kept inside the Torch since the fire. I looked at him and growled. "Your about to get an earfull from me so don't go anywhere" Clark seemed to ignore that comment and grabbed my wrist. "What are you doing to yourself?" he said angrily. "It was an accident superboy, you should be more worried about the tongue lashing I'm about to give you for abandoning me this morning" Clark seemed to turn pale at my words. His lip trembled like in my dream before he seemed to look at me guiltily. "I had to get Lana and you know how there's only room for two people in my truck, I would have rung you but no phone, so I figured that you would just get to school a different way" My eyes started to glow with anger then I'm sure of it. My pupils enlarged and I was snorting. I probably looked like a rodeo bull but I didn't care. Clark was the colour red and I was about to charge. I flew at him then. Beating my fists on his chest. My hands started to hurt after awhile. It felt like I was hiting rock. Tears started streaming down my face but I didn't care. I just had to hurt him as much as he hurt me. My wrist was bleeding all over his clothes but I had to hurt him I had to make him feel as bad as I did. All my dreams, they didn't mean anything if this was how real life was. I was screaming at him.My voice shrill with anger. "WHY AM I SECOND BEST??? I TRY SO HARD AND I RELY ON YOU AND I LOVE YOU AND YOU DO THIS!!!!" I seemed to deflate then, all my anger turning into sadness. He was still as a statue hardly even breathing.I just sobbed my heart out. All the frustation all the hurt and pain. I was releasing everything. I don't know when he started to hug me but I don't particularly care. I was safe as long as he didn't go anywhere. I hid in his arms refusing to be seen crying by anyone else who happened to walk in. He mumbled stuff and for a moment I wondered if this was another dream. I stopped crying but still he cradled me. It was as if I was the most precious thing in the world. It wasn't true of course. He loved Lana and I knew that. This was just a friend comfort friend thing. But I liked it all the same. Somehow I drifted off to sleep.  
  
Clark was flying around so fast the air was buzzing. I was stuck under a car. Its petrol was suffocating me, the oil was all slimey sliding across my skin smeared with blood, dirt and tears. The fire was quickly approaching and it was almost on me. I knew that if the fire got anywhere near the car I would go up in flames. Clark stopped infrount of me and lifted the truck. He threw it away over his shoulders. He bent down and picked me up. His cheek curved into mine as he stared into my eyes. The flames were flicking around us in a yellow, orange haze.I couldn't feel anything at all. Not even the heat anymore. "I can't save you all the time" he stated saddly. I nodded understanding enough to be scared by that simple statment.He winked and flew off into the clouds. The fire had dissapeared and I found myself face to face with a mirror. My reflection changed and the words that I had uttered long ago came back in full force and full bitterness.' As long as I never have the enitials L.L or raven hair, he'll never love me.' The reflection was no longer her own. It was Lana's. With a shriek of rage I threw my fist through the mirror and Lana's image shattered into a thousand pieces. The noise of each shatter followed me into waking.  
  
Clark held her tight, cursing himself at his stupidity. Of course she would be hurt that he had left her there. He had to make it up to her but he didn't know how. His mind raced a million miles per hour trying to just grasp the concept of what to do.  
  
I woke. I was still holding onto Clark and I quickly released him. I mumbled an apology about the tears and his now blood stained shirt. Then I ran out the door. I ran down the dimly lit corridor. The wide windows showed that the weather was matching my mood. Large grey rain cloud were covering the normally blue sky. As rain pelted against the windows I realised that I was crying. I increased my speed. I was now hurtling down past the lockers at an abnormal pace. As I approached the stairs I didn't slow. I was on the second step when I stumbled. I fell hard and fast. The last thing I heard was a sickening crack as my head slammed into concrete and my eyes rolled back into my head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Thanks to Joedan84 and Moonbeam who reviewed my other stories. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! I love you guys!!! Oh and just incase you're confused about my story Insane or Upset: I haven't seen the Tempest yet. Everything that happened was my little AU of what may and should happen. Sorry if you guys were confused. You know how living in a different county (Australia) can mean you get tv shows later. *Looks round sheepishly* Have I said Sorry?  
  
Next Chapter: Chloe gets a wicked new power........Ohhh what fun. Quote from next chap: "Clark....shirtless Clark.....flying Clark.....I see definate Quirks"-Chloe Angel*Clara 


	2. Dream Walker

Dream ever so sweetly part 2. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AN: Sorry I forgot to add disclaimers to all my stories. So to all my stories I disclaim them....did that make any sense? Ohhhh and I'm looking for a beta reader. If anyone's intrested can you email me and tell me what sort of stories you like to beta? Thanx Ohh wait I forgot. I've changed the plot of the story a bit so the next chapters quotes and Spoiler are a bit different Okay? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My eyes opened and I could feel a throbbing pain in the back on my head. Add that with the cheap disinfectant smell of the hospital and I had a major splitting headache. I tossed and turned in the white crisp sheets trying to gain some semblence of comfort. Night had fallen and still I found no peace. I'd normally relish the cool breezes that skimmed over my skin and rest my weary soul, tired from a day of hiding my emotions. Thank god for sarcasm. Its the easiest way to say stuff the closest to your heart and have people brush it off. Hours passed by and I just layed there still as a statue listening to the clock tick. Sometimes I could hear voices outside the shut door. It was rather strange that I was in a pivate ward. I thought that dad could only afford public. Maybe there was some sort of policy with the company. After a long night in this godforsaken hospital I finally found some sleep. As my eyelids fluttered closed I wondered if I would again see Clark. As I walked into a dream a feeling of dread overcame me.....this dream was not my own. I watched with silence and what I hoped was invisibility. Nothing was clear at first. Then things started to shift and merge. Each sound blended into one. Everything, every colour, picture and object. Everything was roaring angrily when I saw it. It was the Torch as it was this morning. It was after I hurdled down the stairs. I was sure of it. Clark was there and seemed to be frozen in place. He suddenly moved and I gasped in a sharp intake of breath. Sudden movement was not good for someone who was in the hospital obviously on some drug that was making her hallucinate. Thats exactly what I was doing. This was a drug induced hallucination. Thats all nothing to worry about. This wasn't Clark's dream.....nope. He seemed to walk towards the knife when suddenly he cluched his stomach. His face was so pale. Sweat dripping from his brow. I moved forward worried about his placid behaviour and complection. He looked so weak and vunreable. I couldn't stand it. The knife was glowing and I shuddered. I had cut myself with that knife. The ground under my feet shifted and it felt like I was moving so fast that everything was blurred. I felt as if I was on a video player, being fast forward into the future. What was the office of the Torch was now the beautiful place just outside the Kent's farm. Clark was there. He was shirtless and obviously just come from swimming in the dam behind the house. His black swimming trunks sticking to his legs. I started drooling. There was no way any one could have a chest *that* perfect. After an extended period of oogling the image started to change. Not dramatically or anything. Just the air infront of Clark. It fizzed and started becomming different shades. No way!. Lana was know staring up and Clark. I think I started to lose the battle with my anger when Clark bent down and kissed her. I watched and almost laughed. It was nothing like the shared kisses we had in my *normal* dreams. The he started to float. I think I started drooling again. Under the golden sunlight he looked like an angel holding a demon. Well to me Lana was a demon. Not that I can really find that many plausable reasons to hate her for gaining Clark's affections for doing nothing. Looking up at the shirtless, floating Clark I had a vision. A very bad, naughty vision and I'm ashamed to admit it a very NC-17 vision. "Clark.........Shirtless Clark.....floating Clark.....I see definite Quirks here" I shook myself out of my trance. This had gone on long enough. This was MY dream goddamit and I wasn't about to let Lana steal Clark away from me even if it was only IN my dreams. I marched over to them in a walk that could probably be described as the army doom march of death. Now what I did I hate myself for.....well not really it was actually quite fun. I knocked Lana out. you'd be surprised how easily you can render someone unconcious by knocking them in the temples. Clark looked horrified for a minute but I really didn't care, shows her for showing up in my dream. Pulling him down to my level I kissed him."Be Lana didn't kiss you like that" I said cheekily. He pulled back and blushed. I frowned, that wasn't supposed to happen."Chloe" he said rubbing his neck. With those words stuck in my ears I woke in my stingy hospital bed with the smelly sheets to be greeted by a headache. A voice from outside my door was muttering. I tried to adjust my head so I could hear the words clearly.It was Clark. "I did not just dream about kissing Chloe" he said angrily to who he probably thought was himself. I mean he couldn't have known I was listening unless he had x-ray vision. I sunk he head into the pillows. Oh. My. God. That was Clark's dream What if he finds out? What if that kiss shows visable affects? I groaned my headache worse than before. Looking up at the cealing I ran a hand through my hair. "I need a cup of Coffee"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Thanks to Kristen, Clexian Kismet, Mellisa,dani, Joedan84, NoWhere2Go,Moonbeam and Marc for Reviewing. Next Chapter: Some dreams can be really harmful. What happens when a dream becomes fatal? Quote from Next Chapter: "Are you kidding? There's too many egos left to bruise!"-Chloe. Angel*Clara 


End file.
